U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,865 describes a switching matrix for RF signals implementing signal input lines connected to signal output lines via dual gate field effect transistors (dual gate FETs). That prior art states that the matrices apply to switching devices enabling selective connections to be made between a plurality of inputs and a plurality of outputs, a plurality of inputs and a single output, or a single input and a plurality of outputs. Nevertheless, that patent states that the switching elements are normally controlled in such a manner that at any given moment one input is connected to one output.
Various devices for distribution and/or processing of RF signals are also known that do not give entire satisfaction with respect to bandwidth, response time, bulk, electrical power consumption by the operating control signals, insertion loss, or signal attenuation.